1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radio communication, and more specifically, to a method of transmitting and receiving a data unit in a wireless local area network system and an apparatus for the same.
2. Related Art
With the advancement of information communication technologies, various wireless communication technologies have recently been developed. Among the wireless communication technologies, a wireless local area network (WLAN) is a technology whereby Internet access is possible in a wireless fashion in homes or businesses or in a region providing a specific service by using a portable terminal such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), a laptop computer, a portable multimedia player (PMP), etc.
In contrast to the existing wireless local network area (WLAN) systems that supports HT (High Throughput) and VHT (Very High Throughput) and uses a bandwidth of 20/40/80/160/80+80 MHz at a band of 2 GHz and/or 5 GHz, WLAN systems have been suggested that may operate at a band of 1 GHz or less. When operating at a band not more than 1 GHz, a WLAN system uses a channel having a much narrower bandwidth than that of the existing WLAN systems, and thus, may have further expanded service coverage than that of the existing WLAN systems.
Meanwhile, a change in frequency band and bandwidth of a wireless channel to be used and a drastic increase in service coverage due to such change lead to a suggestion of a new data unit format and method of transmitting and receiving the data unit that may be used in a next-generation WLAN system.